User Interfaces today are of limited abilities in presenting deep hierarchically structured data. In particular, user interfaces when presenting hierarchically structured data beyond just a very few data items of a particular data row or other data object are limited to presenting just a very few data items at the same time. Additionally, most tree views used today only allow having the same columns for all tree nodes.